El porque de esta relacion
by Javichu
Summary: Porque nadie podía entender como seguían juntos. [Viñeta] [Damon/Bella]


_No estoy del todo segura si esto se clasifica como un AU, ahi ven ustedes xD_

_The Vampire Diaries y Crepúsculo son propiedad L. J. Smith y Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**El porqué de esta relación**

...

La cuestión era simple.

Nadie podía entender como seguían juntos.

A muchos les era imposible pensar en cómo la madura Bella Swan, podía ser novia del...Caprichoso -Por no decir peores palabras- de Damon Salvatore.

Bien, existía el dicho de que los _opuestos se atraen_, pero aun así para todos los que conocían la pareja no podían entenderlo.

Bella era una santa, amable, bondadosa, alegre, y en pocas palabras alguien trabajador y bueno.

Damon...Era...Bueno, él era un ejemplo de un _chico malo._

Y por mucho que los opuestos se atrajeran...Nadie entendía como se seguían atrayendo después de casi tres años.

Esa _dulce _relación si era algo ejemplar. Comenzó un horrible día de lluvia donde Bella quedo sin refugio, y termino encontrando con Damon...Que solo intento llevársela a la cama. Por qué había que aceptarlo...Eso fue lo único que quería intentar en un principio –Aunque en ningún momento lo haya logrado-.

Luego, al paso del tiempo Bella lo había tachado como un idiota, pero después se terminaron conociendo, y comenzó el hecho inexplicable...Empezaron a salir. Al principio personas como Elena, Caroline, o Bonnie simplemente pensaron que sería algo pasajero y que terminaría pronto...Pero ya habían pasado años y el par aun seguía junto.

Algo muy raro a su vista, ya que realmente ellos no siempre les veían siendo _tan cariñosos_ como Elene y Stefan, y normalmente siempre pensaban peleando.

Algunos incluso pensaban que Damon era muy poca cosa para Bella, pero aun así ellos seguían juntos dejando la duda.

Pero aun asi esa noche...Como muchas otras, ellos demostraron para sí mismos el por qué seguían juntos.

.~.

La lluvia caía de manera busca sobre las casas acompañado de un frió viento demasiado fuerte que lograba hasta abrir puertas que se encontraban sin seguro.

Un suspiro tembloroso producido por el miedo y la angustia salió de sus labios.

Sentada en su sillón se encontraba en esos instantes Bella. Preocupándose más cada segundo por su novio Damon, que en esos momentos de seguro estaría viajando de camino a casa en su moto.

Se podrán preguntar porque se encontraba así si en Forks llueve todos los días. Bueno, pues lo que pasaba era que esa no era _una simple lluvia. _Ese era una de las tormentas más fuertes, y peligrosas que se había reportado en ese pequeño pueblo de Washington, y esta tormenta había pillado a Damon exactamente cuando estaba terminando su turno de trabajo.

—Contesta idiota. —Murmuro Bella mirando como su celular marcaba a Damon, que tendría que ya estar a salvo en su casa.

Soltó un fuerte bufido nervioso cuando la línea no sirvió. ¡Genial! Ahora no podría saber cómo estaba, ni si estaba a salvo. Joder, ¡Y si le había caído un árbol encima!

Sus pensamientos que cada vez le ponían más nerviosa, fueron disueltos cuando un timbre sonó.

Extremadamente confundida, se paró y salió corriendo a abrirla, donde se encontró a un muy empapado Damon.

Inconscientemente antes de poder retarlo, o cualquier cosa, se tiro a su brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¡Damon! —Exclamo mientras entraban. Su respiración estaba alterada por la felicidad y la sorpresa de verlo ahí. — ¿Q-que haces aquí? ¡Tendrías que haberte ido directo a tu casa! Te quedaba mucho más cerca. —Regaño mirándole confundida.

No entendía porque él estaba ahí, cuando podía haber ido a su casa. Ya que del trabajo de Damon hasta su casa era mucho menos que lo que era hasta la de ella.

—Tenía que ver que estabas bien. —Le miró fijamente, haciendo que el enojo de Bella desvaneciera.

—P-pero. —Tartamudeo Bella rascándose la cabeza. Realmente su pecho se había inflado cuando escucho lo que dijo el de ojos azules, pero aun así seguí algo enojada por su irresponsabilidad. — ¡Te pusiste en peligro! ¡No debería-

Antes de que Bella pudiera seguir diciendo cosas sintió los labios de Damon sobre los de ella. El beso era acogedor, y para la morena sumamente tierno -Algo raro si venia de Damon-.

Pasaron los segundos, y la pareja se separó por falta de aire. Al ya estar a una distancia considerable el pelinegro tomo la cara de su novia entre sus manos.

—No me paso nada... —Le miró fijamente. —Además…Como dije…Tenia que asegurarme de que estas bien. —Le sonrió.

—P-pero. —Bella movió sus manos con algo nerviosismo.

—Nada de peros…Yo estoy bien, ambos lo estamos... —Le ánimo, y puso una sonrisa algo seductora. —Y si no te diste cuenta ahora estamos los dos solos...Encerrados. —Le guiño un ojo, intentado hacer que dejara de lado sus tontas preocupaciones.

Bella soltó un suspiro rindiéndose. Con lentitud se acercó y lo beso ahora más tranquila. Bien…Ya no tenia de que preocuparse…Él estaba ahí…A salvo.

...

Y ese como muchos de sus _momentos _paso cuando se encontraban solos, y no cerca de la gente que no podía entender como seguían juntos.

Ya. Tal vez puede sonar algo bobo, o muy cliché, pero así era...Ellos se amaban, y no les importaba si los otras pensaran los contrario, porque con saber que el otro lo amaba y estaba bien, estaban felices...Y ese...Era el porqué de su relación.

Fin

* * *

_Wow, he aquí la primera viñeta que escribo en este fandom! (Gritando como una nena)_

_Bueno, esto salio de un inspirazo, y espero de corazón que les haya gustado. A decir verdad yo amo los drabbles y viñetas (Son mas fáciles que escribir historias xD) Y si este intento les gusta, yo podría hacer mas (Si es que les gusta, así que ahi me pueden decir)_

_Y bueno...Cómo dije, espero que les haya gustado. Pueden comentar si fue así._

_Abrazotes.._


End file.
